Evaline Aceheart
Great Job Elders! Let's get the party started! Well we don't know much yet, but by the looks of it, it's going to be a fight for the sky's. Let's prep up and take this little birdy down! It was announced that this would be a combination of Rebels & Air units. Donation is 1000 lumber to get a decent amount of boss strike points. Each tier you go up the more the boss strike points FORMATIONS ARE UP - Check out Bnoutpost for details. Pick a tier, then a starting formation, then click on that to see all for donating waves. Please fill in BS6 Points as we go, and I will aim to chart our progress Tiers and Rewards Suggested Formations Suggested formations, and tactics. 1.JPG 2.JPG 3.JPG 4.JPG 5.JPG 6.JPG 7.JPG 8.JPG Above is a slideshow of Monster's suggested formation. Monster - just edit this text to put in any instructions. That looks pretty impressive !! image.jpg|This is a demonstration as to why everyone needs to fight the AS. JJ BS6 2.jpg|Photo taken at first and last shot of each wave. Already lost a wimp... This might not end well. JJ BS6 3.jpg|Checker attack is very useful. JJ BS6 4.jpg|As you can see, often kills multiple units with 1 shot. JJ BS6 5.jpg JJ BS6 6.jpg|2 Wimps down... JJ BS6 7.jpg|As you can see, Jetpack is my main concern here. Raptor = 1 shot. JJ BS6 8.jpg|1 round to go! JJ BS6 9.jpg|Same as before, also want Vet gone early. JJ BS6 10.jpg|Forgot to take final phot but as you can see, only loses are 2 wimps. Often lose Treb & Hvyr as well. Hopefully this inspires you to beat the AS regularly. JJ BS6 1.2.jpg|IMO, the most difficult formation yet. (Monster made me do it!) JJ BS6 2.2.jpg|Not bad so far... JJ BS6 3.2.jpg|5 Megas?!? Seriously Z2! And 3 waves to go! JJ BS6 4.2.jpg|Hanging in there... JJ BS6 5.2.jpg|2 Wild Boars & 3 Vets! (This is second shot) JJ BS6 6.2.jpg JJ BS6 7.2.jpg JJ BS6 8.2.jpg| JJ BS6 9.2.jpg|Without Treb this wave is painful! I think Z2 hates us. JJ BS6 10.2.jpg|13 HP left! I'd usually use a nano but didn't to maintain authenticity. JJ BS6 11.2.jpg JJ BS6 12.2.jpg Units that work against aerial units *Mortar Team *Gunner *Hornet *Field Agent (EMP attack) * Special Agent (EMP attack) *Lightning Trooper (not LD) *Laser Trooper *Railgun Trooper *Railgun Tech *Railgun Sniper *Infected Cannoneers *Infected Hunters *Infected Bullfrogs *Silver WolfThug *Pyro (but let's be honest how many people really have one of these) *raises hand and bows his head*✋ *AA Turret *AA Flak Gun *Hailstorm *Gun Truck *Allied Mammoth Rider *Raider Recruit *Allied Cannoneer *Boom Bus (might find a use for this thing yet) *Super Tank (MG only) *Rocket Truck *Brimstone *Tamed Sandworm *Adult Sandworm *Wolf Grenadier (Anti-air toss) *Hvyr Tank (MG only) *Chucker *Mega *Laser Turret *MG Turrett *Lightning Tank *Apex Bullfrog *Dexter Frag *Sinister Frag *Imitator Frag *Ranged Frag *Melee Frag *Legendary Mammoth (log throw) *Veteran (grenade launcher) *M2014 Laser Gunner (Second, column based attack, if you were unlucky enough to get 1 or 3) * Shaman Rebel Army Bold 'denotes strength and should be discharged immediately. ''Italics indicates that there are multiple versions with varied stats, usually noticeable color difference. BEWARE of this (tier 8) formation! *Assassinater *Saboteur *Marksman *Commando *Juggernaut *Ninja *Hitman *Salamander *Chem Trooper *Bio Grenadier *Lightning Trooper *Lightning Dragoon *'''Veteran *''Arctic Trooper'' *Elemental Trooper *Tank Killer *Firedrake *Portable Wall *Brimstone *Earthshaker *Peacemaker *Basilisk *Dragon *Light Chem Tank *Heavy Chem Tank *Frostbite *Lightning Tank *''Mega Tank'' *Heavy Arctic Tank *AA Flak Gun *Sopwith Spiderwasp *'BC-1 Snake' *V-14 Maverick *L-60 Hawker Hurricane *ZRS-6 Dirigible *V47 KittyHawk *Thundercloud F10 *Z2-18 Bomber *UH-1B SkyRaptor *'B10 Wild Boar' *'Aero Jetpack Trooper' 'Prizes' Stats are here for the Hell Fire, and here for the Jammer Drone. Category:One of the most difficult battle in BS6